staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Grudnia 2012
TVP 1 05:15 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Miłka i Człapek - Jak mały ryś został sam, odc. 1 (Jak był sam); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007) 06:05 Hubert i Hipolit - Kret Hanusz, odc. 9 (Krtek Hanus); film animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2008) 06:20 Miłka i Człapek - Na ratunek, odc. 2 (Jak se zachranili); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007) 06:30 Była sobie Ziemia - Lasy świata, odc. 12 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn 09:30 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 27 Boeing 787 Dreamliner - txt. str. 777; magazyn 10:05 LOL: -); program dla dzieci 10:40 Siedem życzeń - odc. 5/7 - Magiczny pierścień - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:50 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn 13:25 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 20 Zimowa Małopolska; magazyn 14:00 BBC w Jedynce - Prawda o lwach cz. 1 (The Truth about Lions) - txt. str. 777 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 15:00 Miecz prawdy - odc. 9, Lalkarz (Legend of the Seeker, ep. 9); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 15:50 Miecz prawdy - odc. 10, Ofiara (Legend of the Seeker, ep. 10); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 26 - Ostatnia sprawa Lucyny - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2523; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Jak bliźnięta, odc 59 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Trading Faces ep. 59); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Rajd Barbórki; relacja 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 1/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Afryka, moja miłość, odc. 1/3 (Afrika, mon amour, teil 1) 89'; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 23:00 Hellboy: Złota Armia (Hellboy II: The Golden Army) - txt. str. 777 114'; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2008) 01:10 Karate po polsku 88'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1983) 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 06:05 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 9/ 26 (Deadly 60 - ep. 9/ 26); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 06:45 Ostoja - odc. 94; magazyn przyrodniczy 07:25 M jak miłość - odc. 949; serial TVP 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 830 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 831 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:20 Kultura, głupcze (54); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Słoń domowy - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 10:30 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Kuusamo - 10 km pościgowy kobiet ( studio ) 10:45 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Kuusamo - 10 km pościgowy kobiet 11:40 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Kuusamo - 10 km pościgowy kobiet ( studio ) 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Pierwsza Liga II - nowy sezon (Major League II) 100'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1994) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1994; teleturniej 14:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 29 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 2 15:25 Janosik - odc. 3/13 - W obcej skórze - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 501 - Marny żart; serial TVP 17:20 Kocham to, co lubię - (1); talk-show 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Dopalacze i rozweselacze - pozwalać czy zabraniać? (81); widowisko rozrywkowe 20:05 Dwójka w akcji - Szyfry wojny (Windtalkers) - txt. str. 777 128'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.USA (2002) 22:30 Paradoks - odc. 12 Kokaina - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 23:20 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Autorów Zdjęć Filmowych PLUS CAMERIMAGE 2013) 23:50 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (58); magazyn 00:45 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Jasminum - txt. str. 777 AD 107'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2005) 02:45 Pitbull - odc. 31; serial policyjny TVP 03:40 Szyfry wojny (Windtalkers) 128'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.USA (2002) 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego 2 (2) - serial animowany 08.15 Gang Misia Yogi (11) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg 2 (19) - serial animowany 09.15 Scooby-Doo (14) - serial animowany 09.45 The Looney Tunes Show 2 (12) - serial animowany 10.15 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza: Dalsze losy (1/2) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 2000 12.00 Z księżyca spadłeś? - komedia SF, USA 2000 14.30 Moja macocha jest kosmitką - komedia, USA 1988 16.45 Hotel 52 (78) - serial obyczajowy 17.45 Przyjaciółki (13) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Państwo w państwie - program publicystyczny 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 (176, 177) - serial kryminalny 22.00 Kości 5 (85) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Instynkt mordercy (1) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Głosy (9) - serial kryminalny 01.00 Magazyn sportowy 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie (49) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (49) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Kobieta na krańcu świata (1/10) - serial dokumentalny 11.35 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Lekarze (13) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 Prawo Agaty 2 (13) - serial obyczajowy 14.20 Mam talent! 5 (1) - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Agencie, podaj łapę - komedia, USA/Australia 2001 18.00 Ugotowani 2 (5) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Gala „Zwykły Bohater” - widowisko 21.35 Czarny pies - film sensacyjny, USA/Wielka Brytania/Francja/Niemcy/Japonia 1998 23.20 Posłańcy - horror, USA/Kanada 2007 01.20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.35 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.55 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Szczecin 07:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 35; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Barka - odc. 319; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Telenotatnik - Reflektor; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 51 - Toruń; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 60; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Tu kultura - odc. 46; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Janina Mirończuk - odc. 54; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:15 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 13; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 60 lat razem - odc. 23 - Edukacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Budzik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Wyścigi samochodowe - Rajd Barbórka 18:27 Prognoza pogody - JM; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Kronika - JM; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Prognoza pogody - JM; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Arka - odc. 570; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Leśne bogactwo - Nadleśnictwo Karnieszewice; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Zachodniopomorskie Lokalne Grupy Rybackie - odc. 4; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Zdarzyło się przed laty - Po ziemii szczecińskiej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Listy gończe - Milczenie premiera - odc. 40; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 21:48 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9 21:57 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Magazyn sportowy - odc. 563 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:28 Witamy w latach 80 - tych - Post - punk i Nowa Niemiecka Fala (Welcome to the 80's/ Post - punk and neue deutsche welle); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:31 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:43 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 35; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 60; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:01 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:20 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:53 60 lat razem - odc. 24 - Wiktor Niedzicki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:01 Kościół z bliska - odc. 13; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Reportaż TVP INFO - Budzik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Witamy w latach 80 - tych - Post - punk i Nowa Niemiecka Fala (Welcome to the 80's/ Post - punk and neue deutsche welle); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Polska według Kreta - odc. 51 - Toruń; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 60 lat razem - odc. 23 - Edukacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:32 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Info Poranek.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:43 Tu kobiety - odc. 2; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Info Poranek.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:54 Zakończenie dnia Eska TV 8:00 ESKA Games 8:30 Multipremier 9:00 Weekend z Jankesem 9:05 Eska Pl 10:00 Weekend z Jankesem 10:05 Hot plota tygodnia 11:00 Weekend z Jankesem 11:05 Hot plota tygodnia 12:00 Weekend z Jankesem 12:05 Miejska lista 13:00 Weekend z Jankesem 13:05 Fejslista 14:00 Weekend z Jankesem 14:05 Teenage lista 15:00 Weekend z Jankesem 15:05 Stylowe pogotowie ratunkowe 16:00 Weekend z Jankesem 16:05 Co się słucha 17:00 Weekend z Jankesem 17:05 ESKA TV News - podsumowanie tygodnia 18:00 Kilerskie karaoke 18:30 Premiera 19:00 Backstage Party 19:30 Hity Non Stop 20:00 School lista 21:00 smESKA 0:00 Polska noc TTV 6:00 Ogrodowe pogotowie Odcinek: 2 6:30 Uwaga! po Uwadze Odcinek: 166 7:15 Blisko ludzi Odcinek: 61 7:55 Jeszcze raz dzień dobry Odcinek: 6 8:25 Wielkie przeprowadzki Odcinek: 13 8:55 Miłosny biznes Odcinek: 16 10:00 Kulisy sławy extra Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 3 10:30 Świat bez fikcji Odcinek: 3 11:00 W trasie Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 11:30 Awantura o wesele Odcinek: 1 12:35 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... Odcinek: 1 13:05 Bez recepty Odcinek: 66 14:05 Rosyjskie laleczki Odcinek: 5 14:35 Kuchnia z wyrokiem Odcinek: 4 15:40 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata Odcinek: 9 16:10 Orzeł czy reszka? Odcinek: 14 17:15 Kulisy sławy extra Odcinek: 14 17:45 Express Odcinek: 158 18:00 Sport Raport Odcinek: 63 18:15 Pogoda Odcinek: 383 18:20 Studio TTV 19:10 W trasie Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 19:40 Świat bez fikcji Odcinek: 3 20:10 24 godziny przed śmiercią Odcinek: 7 21:15 Kartoteka Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 22:15 Nie do wiary Odcinek: 14 22:45 Cela nr Odcinek: 35 23:15 Taboo Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 0:15 Superwizjer Odcinek: 977 0:45 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł Odcinek: 12 1:15 Kulisy sławy extra Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 1:40 Magia przeznaczenia 3:40 Druga twarz Odcinek: 1 4:35 Orzeł czy reszka? Odcinek: 14 5:10 Przerwa techniczna Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Weekend w Polo tv 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Gramy na życzenie! 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Weekend w Polo tv 9:00 Przebojowe historie 9:10 Tylko disco! 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90-te 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90-te 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Dance w Polo tv 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:42 Scena Polo tv 16:00 Weekend z... 16:14 Scena Polo tv 17:00 Hit dnia 17:09 Hity wszech czasów 18:06 Vipo-disco hity 19:00 Disco Star 20:12 Koncert w Polo tv 21:10 Power Dance 22:00 Hit dnia 22:05 Hity wszech czasów ATM Rozrywka 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy!, program muzyczny 06:45 W Pustyni i w Puszczy, film dla dzieci 09:00 Mamuśki, serial komediowy 09:30 Synowie, serial komediowy 10:00 Daleko od noszy, serial komediowy 10:30 Na kocią łapę, serial komediowy 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza, serial komediowy 12:00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj!, serial obyczajowy 13:00 Linia życia, serial obyczajowy 13:30 Linia życia, serial obyczajowy 14:00 Mamuśki, serlial komediowy 14:30 Synowie, serial komediowy 15:00 Daleko od noszy, serial komediowy 15:30 Na kocią łapę, serial komediowy 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich, serial komediowy 16:30 Zakręcone, serial komediowy 17:05 Awantura o kasę, teleturniej 18:00 Gra w ciemno, teleturniej 19:00 Rodzina zastępcza, serial komediowy 20:00 Niesamowite historie, serial paradokumentalny 20:30 Mamuśki, serial komediowy 21:00 Ekipa, serial political fiction 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza, serial komediowy 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich, serial komediowy 23:30 Mamuśki, serlial komediowy 00:00 Synowie, serial komediowy 00:30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 105; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Galeria - odc. 106; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 13; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 14 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 102 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 8 - Monika w ogniu (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 13/18 - Bez instrukcji - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Blaski i wrzaski - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Bożego Ciała w Jankowicach Rybnickich; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:25 Pod dachami Paryża. Wieczór piosenki francuskiej cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Polonia w Komie - Dubaj - metro (120); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wędzony twaróg; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Nie przytulajmy niedźwiedzi; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:50 Salon Polonii - Zvi Rav-Ner; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 932; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Nie ma jak Polska - odc 11 Pomorze; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie odc.20 - Zuzanka i Utopce; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 77* - Przywódce - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (100); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Salon Polonii - Zvi Rav-Ner; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Blaski i wrzaski - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 932; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie odc.20 - Zuzanka i Utopce; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 77* - Przywódce; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:35 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (117); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVS 07.25 Bajkowa TVS 10.10 Muzyczny Relaks 11.05 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 11.20 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 12.15 Świat na talerzu Andrew Zimmern’a 13.15 Inga Lindstrom - Lato w Norrsunda 15.05 Lady’s Club 15.35 Urządzeni 16.10 Koncert życzeń 17.10 Śląskie od kuchni 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 22.15 Śląskie od kuchni 22.50 Koncert życzeń 23.50 Muzyczny Relaks 00.45 Propozycje do Muzycznego relaksu 01.00 Program ezoteryczny 02.30 Świat w pigułce Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TTV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polo TV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATM Rozrywka z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2012 roku